


Visita maledetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thanos è stato sconfitto. Per Natasha, però, le sorprese non sono ancora finite.[LokixNatasha].





	Visita maledetta

Visita maledetta  


_Perché ormai lo sento, non ho sofferto invano, se mi ami come sono._ [Cyrano Guccini].

 

Natasha appoggiò la pistola sul tavolo di metallo, vi salì di sopra ed accavallò le gambe.

“Lo sai che se Clint scopre che ti nascondi qui alla base dei New Avengers da me, non mi perdonerà mai?” domandò. Loki si passò la mano sul petto coperto dalla maglia nera e piegò di lato il capo. La sua carnagione pallida faceva il contrasto con i suoi capelli neri, una ciocca liscia gli ricadeva davanti all’occhio sinistro.

“Credevo che Barton ci tenesse di più a te”. Camminò intorno al tavolo e raggiunse la finestra, guardando all’esterno.

Natasha si abbassò la cerniera della tuta nera di pelle, fino a lasciar intravedere il suo seno prosperoso.

“”Allora, perché sei apparso nella mia camera? Dammi un motivo valido per non scoprire se le divinità nordiche possono morire per un overdose di piombo” sussurrò. Socchiuse le labbra carnose, umide di saliva. Loki scrollò le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non temo la tua pistola, midgardiana. Sono qui per avvisarvi” spiegò. Si girò, sventolò la mano facendola avvolgere da un alone verde chiaro. Questo si condensò facendo apparire un portacandele in ceramica, con una candela verde scuro dalla fiammella verde brillante. Natasha assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Cosa ci minaccia questa volta? Hai di nuovo un esercito e ce lo vuoi dire per tempo?” domandò. Si passò le dita affusolate dalle unghie aguzze sulla coscia. Loki volse il capo, batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Si tratta di minaccia, ma non da me. Ho scoperto che oltre le sei gemme del guanto dell’infinito ne esiste una settima” spiegò.

\- E un intero altro guanto – pensò. Avanzò di un passo, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“E non mi offenderò per le tue parole di biasimo”. Aggiunse. Natasha balzò rimettendosi in piedi ed avanzò, muovendo i fianchi.

“Non dirmi che non ti offendi quando ti fanno notare i tuoi errori, mi sembri molto ostile” rispose. Loki assottigliò gli occhi e la raggiunse, mettendosi dinnanzi a lei. Natasha allungò il braccio e strinse il calcio della pistola.

“Non me ne frega niente se anche io sono sbagliato. Io amo essere odiato” sibilò Loki. La luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra faceva brillare di riflessi aranciati i capelli rossi di Natasha.

“Era per farti odiare da me che mi hai dato della vulvetta lamentosa? In ogni caso, Thanos è sconfitto, perché dovremmo temere una nuova gemma?” domandò quest’ultima. Le gote bianco neve di Loki si tinsero di rosa.

“Non voglio essere odiato anche da te. Sono pronto a salvare gli Avengers solo perché tu ne fai parte” sussurrò Loki. Si voltò, Natasha guardò le spalle del dio.

“Questa nuova gemma ha capacità di muoversi, e possiede un cervello come le altre. Vuole riunificarle tutte per ridare vita a una creatura malvagia e distruttrice di cui Ultron era la mente” spiegò Loki. Natasha le appoggiò le dita sulla spalla ed avanzò, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello di Loki.

“Perché vuoi proteggermi?” domandò.

“Diciamo che mi ha colpito il modo in cui sei riuscita a imbrogliarmi. E sei cambiata molto, sei stata costretta a imparare cosa significa doversi mettere persino contro chi si ama, per essere liberi” rispose Loki. Natasha si staccò da lui, gli girò intorno e gli si mise dinnanzi.

“Possiamo sconfiggerla insieme questa pietra o devo chiamare il resto della squadra? Però prima, dammi una prova della tua buona fede” rispose. Loki prese la canna della pistola e si appoggiò la punta dell’arma sul collo.

“Ti consegnerò Ego, vi basterà tenerla prigioniera come le altre. In cambio, però, permettimi ancora di venirti a trovare” sussurrò. Natasha abbassò la pistola ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei riuscito a catturare quella gemma? Non mi sembravi così potente” sussurrò. Loki trasformò il portacandele e la candela che teneva in mano in un cofanetto trasparente con disegnate una serie di rune azzurre luminescenti. All’interno c’era una gemma emanante luce dorata che tremava.

“Ho voluto farmi sconfiggere da voi, non vi ho certo mostrato la mia potenza” spiegò. Natasha si mise la pistola alla cintola e prese  il cofanetto.

“Tutto questo solo per rivedermi?” domandò. Loki posò le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

“E per questo” rispose Laufeyson, scomparendo.

 


End file.
